Splited
by Mel6
Summary: *slash* A HP/LOTR's crossover focussing on Legolas and Draco. Be nice, it's AU


*********************

Title: Splinted (A Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings Crossover)

Author: Mel (lerain@dingoblue.net.au)

Archived: FF.Net anywhere else just ask ^_^

Characters: Legolas/Draco Main Pairing

Rating: PG 15 currently

Warnings: Slash, eventual heavy angst, AU.

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just borrowing Andy's Closet people (who she stol… er… Borrowed from JK and Tolkien) I will try to return them to the closet soon, promise ^_^

Notes: This is the first time I've done this crossover (stupid Plot bunny) and the first time I've written a story in first person.  It switches between one blond to the next, bare with it, it'll make it interesting.  Also, set in an AU setting, as it makes this sort of story easy to write and I've aged up Draco, he's 16 here.  Anyway, give it a go, see what you think, you might enjoy it ^_^ and remember to comment.

*********************

Splinted…

I…

Summer was over, the holidays have been finished for weeks.  Autumn is just around the corner, already the leaves begin to turn with the approaching cool weather.  Emerald and green give way to gold and scarlet that coat the top of the trees and the ground below them.

The delicate fallen shelves of these leaves crunch silently beneath my light steps as I make my way down the well-worn path towards the large old building ahead.  For many years I have come down this way, walked this very path.  The same bag strapped to my back.  Occasionally I would carry a heavy book in my arms that was too big for the bag.  Or a bat, and sometimes, in spring, a quiver of arrows and my bow strung precariously to the backpack.  But not today.

Today I make my way quietly and alone.  I do so almost every morning as I make my way towards school.  This year I am a senior, along with the rest of my year, and it would be the last year that I ever had to walk this way day by day.  With out meaning to such thoughts are gloomy and sadden me, just as the falling leaves do.  While my classmates rejoice the end of a long stay in school, I do not.  It would mean that I shall be expected to take on the responsibility of running my father's company, as my brother's have done before me.  Taking on such a family task is not what I want to do with the rest of my life.  There are many things I look forward to seeing and doing and that is not one of them.

There is another reason why I am not looking forward to leaving Minas Tirith High.  I move slightly so a bike rider can pass me as she sped off towards the school.  And the reason is him.

I had already been going to school here for two years when he started.  Most freshmen spent their first week blundering silently, looking around in awe at the ancient public school.  But not him, never him.  From the first moment he had arrived he seemed to own the school.  The seniors back then hated him for it.  Stupid little rich boy trying to upstage everyone.  He had irritated the older kids at school from day one, but also commanded the respect he deserved.  He is dangerous and exotic, speaking with a heavy British accent that sent the girls at school mad.

That is possibly the only thing about him that aggravates me.  He goes through no less then three girlfriends a term.  He always breaks up with them before the holidays, only to return to school with a new conquest that he breaks up with a week after school starts.  He's dated every girl in his year, with the exception of one, and most of the girl's in the years above and below.  And even with his reputation with the girls still love him.  It pisses me off, though I wouldn't tell anyone that.

I lie, there is another thing about him that I don't like.  And that is that I cannot seem to stop thinking about him…

I don't know when it started, but I've begun to wait at the front of the school for him, just to get a glimpse.  I know there won't be many chances to see him, it's his last year here with me.  In a few terms he won't be here anymore.  He won't be with me.  Not that he was ever with me to begin with.

No, I've never been that lucky.  I bet he doesn't even know I exist.  Not that I haven't tried to make him notice me.  I'm actually standing beside my latest effort.  She's blonde.  They're all blonde lately, fair skinned or green eyed.  Anything to remind me of him.  But she's not tall enough.  I've been going out with her for two weeks now, long enough for him to notice if he were going to, but he hasn't.  She's all right I guess, but she has some things that I just can't handle.

One, she's not a guy.  Two, she's not the vision currently coming towards me.  He doesn't even realise how beautiful he is.  Long blonde hair that falls to mid back, fine and shinny, like soft silk that you long to run you fingers through.  His eyes are emerald as the evergreens and sparkle against the snow white paleness of his skin.  He's tall, much taller then most, taller then me, but that's understandable, he is two years older then me.

He wears the uniform as if it were tailored for him.  Dark green, darker then his eyes and in long pants.  He wore a dress shirt beneath the green jacket that his blonde hair clings to.  He's the only guy at the school that makes the optional red tie look so damn sexy…

When I first saw him he was wearing the same backpack he is wearing now.  That was three years ago now, you'd think he'd take the time to buy a new one, but he's just not like that.  I think it's a part of his charm.  He doesn't seem to notice how absolutely adorable he is.  It drives me and the female population of the school completely batty. If there's one difference between the two of us it's perhaps that I revel in my ability to charm the pants off anyone where as he remains oblivious.

Even now he walks past the younger students as if in a dream and they all pause in their conversations to watch him pass.  It's just amazing.  Not that I could ever tell him that, he'd just smile serenely, pat me on the head and go on his way.  Like he does now as his two friends from the baseball team join him.

Damn you Legolas Evergreen and your hold on me…

Tbc…


End file.
